Sisters in Arms
by WarwomanWay
Summary: When three women who are in search of answers of their own paths cross they realize that with the help of the Winchester brothers and a few angels that they can find the answers they were looking for and just maybe save the planet in process.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back! Who missed me? It's been a while since I have really written anything, so I'm kind of nervous about this newest story of mine. So please be a good sport and read it and tell me what you think of it.**

**Summary: When three women who are in search of answers of their own paths cross they realize that with the help of the Winchester brothers and a few angels that they can find the answers they were looking for and just maybe save the planet in process. **

**I suck at summaries!**

**Also Sam and Dean won't be showing up at least for another chapter, I hope you guys can wait patiently for their arrival.**

**I don't own Supernatural if I did then a certain hunter would have already declared his feelings for a certain trench coat cladded angel, and Gabriel would still be alive!**

**The story is unbeated so all mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy!**

Kylie Parish bolted straight up in her bed with sweat rolling down her forehead and tears she didn't know she shed running down her cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ozzy at the door with his ears thrown back growling, she reached for her knife knowing whatever had Ozzy on high alert was not a good thing. Within a few moments Kylie could see the doorknob turn on its own accord. Knowing someone was picking the lock she walked slowly to the door just as it was being opened. Grabbing the intruder Kylie held a knife in her hand. "Who are you?" She hissed.

The intruder was a petite woman with blond hair framing her face. She managed to pull out of Kylie's grasp and knock the knife from her hand. "I'm Aurora Singer; I'm not here to hurt you." She said calmly holding up her hand in a surrender motion. Kylie noticed that Ozzy was pacing around the woman in a rather dangerous way waiting for the word to strike.

"Not now Oz." Kylie order watching her German Shepard watching him lay on his stomach waiting silently. She turned to Aurora. "If you're not here to hurt me then why bother breaking into my room?'"

Aurora snorted. "Would you really have acted any differently?"

Kylie pondered that for a moment and let out a sigh. She was right she wouldn't have acted at all differently, not when she had a hunters instinct to always fight back and as of lately she had to always be on her guard she never knew when someone would be coming after her. "Your right I wouldn't, now what is it you want from me?"

At this point Aurora made herself at home sitting on Kylie's bed. "I heard about your gifts, and needed you to use them to help me."

This normally happened some hunter who was up to their eyeballs in a case and couldn't find the answers they were seeking would call upon Kylie to use her _gifts _to help them out; it rarely ended well when she teamed up with other hunters.

Aurora continued speaking. "It would mean a lot to us if you could help us out."

Kylie sighed and pushed a stray strand of dark brown hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't be any help to you."

There was a long pause in the room as Aurora got off the bed and walked over towards the door. "Please reconsider all you have to is give us a name it wouldn't take long I swear."

Kylie's patience was running out since she was practically running on fumes and she didn't have any desire to be around people. Ozzy was enough for her, he was all she needed in this life. She wasn't looking for anything else but what she had even if she had unanswered question that she would love to have answers for, but she knew that it was almost impossible to get those answers.

Kylie sighed she knew she was going to regret her decision but she couldn't help the guilt that was gnawing at her insides. "Fine I'll help you, but Ozzy is coming with us." At the mention of his name the dog jumped up and stood by his owner.

Aurora nodded a little uneasy not at all liking the fact the giant dog looked like he wanted to take a bit out of her, but if this got her one step closer to finding answers for her friend then she would agree to just about anything at this point.

The car ride to the motel Aurora was staying at was mostly silent. She kept glancing at Kylie who looked like she wanted jump out of the car. Kylie shot Aurora a look when she caught her staring. "Do I have something on my face?"

The blond laughed and shook her head. "No you just remind me of someone."

The brunette raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "I'll bite… who do I remind you of?"

She couldn't put her finger on it but the way the brunette held herself with cockiness and arrogance seemed to remind her alot of someone she knew but the same was said for the way she held her head down as if to try to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. It felt as if she knew Kylie but she couldn't figure out why, it was like the answers were right there in front of her but she just wasn't seeing it at all.

"Not sure it's just like we've met before." Aurora answered pulling her car into the parking lot.

"I'm sure we haven't I tend to remember people who break into my room in the middle of the night." Kylie laughed.

There was something about that comment that made Aurora feel uneasy she was sure that is was meant to be a joke, but the way Kylie said it, it was anything but.

Once inside the motel room Ozzy stayed at Kylie's feet ready to pounce if she gave the order. Inside the room was another blond a little bit taller than Kylie and Aurora.

"This is Victoria Sylver." Aurora introduced. "Victoria this is Kylie Parish, she's here to help us,"

Victoria smiled brightly and offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Kylie hesitated but took the offered hand. "Yeah you too." She replied rather shortly.

Aurora started setting thing up in the middle of the room, starting with a map, some weird looking candles and very old looking books; all of which was obviously some very strong hoodoo objects. "Kylie, would you please explain to Tori about your gifts."

She left out a huff of air, she felt like a freak when it came to her gift either people hated her for it or exploited her for them, no one ever completely accepted them or her for that matter. "I can sense stuff by just touching it, I can pretty much get the whole history off of something." Kylie replied taking off the black leather gloves she was wearing.

Victoria looked at Kylie in silent awe, as Aurora handed her a knife. "We just need a name, it won't take long." She explained when the brunette gave her a confused look.

Taking the knife in hand she closed her eyes and concentrated, but all she got was a block. She sighed and concentrated harder but nothing was going to let her get the information she needed. She turned to Aurora and Victoria with an almost apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry I can't, I almost have it but I keep getting a mental block, like someone doesn't want me to get the answer."

Aurora swears under her breathe. "Freaking angels. Keep trying."

She closes her eyes again and tries harder breaking all the barriers with her might, it took a few moments but Kylie grinned as the lights flickered in the room and sparks started to fly then she blanked out.

"Does the name Gabriel mean anything to you?" Kylie asked handing the knife back to Aurora watching as her and Victoria traded secret looks, she felt like she didn't belong as the two blonds smiled victoriously.

"Looks like we have an angel to hunt down." Victoria announced throwing random items into a duffel.

Kylie started backing up towards the door, ready to make a quick exit before anyone noticed she was missing but it was too late Victoria noticed when she had her hand on the knob. "Aren't you going with us?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, please come with us." Aurora added stating at her knowing full well that Kylie wouldn't stay, but some part of her wanted her to come with. She knew that Kylie's gifts would come in handy and not only that Kylie was interesting, but she knew if Kylie did come with them then Ozzy would have to go with her; that was just something Aurora wasn't ready to deal with the dogs trust issues.

Kylie shook her head. "Got my own answer's to search for, but I wish you all the best of luck in your quest." She waited as both girls said their goodbyes and thank you's as she walked out of the door with Ozzy at her feet.

**AN: So that was it the first chapter. What did you think? Was it worthy? Please please review it would mean a lot to me. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime by the end of the week if not the beginning of next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay! I have not had the inspriation to write for the longest time, but have no fear I'm back now. 'm gong to try to keep up wth ths story. **

**Sorry still no Winchester boys, but they will be in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Kylie limped through a darkly lite alley with her faithful four legged companion at her side, who also look a little war worn with dried blood on his chest. She bent down and scratched Ozzy behind his ears. "It's ok boy, we're almost at the motel." She whispered mostly for her benefit then for Ozzy's.

They walked a little further when Ozzy started growling and Kylie almost feels someone behind her, slowly pulling the knife out of her motorcycle boots, she turns around to see Aurora Singer standing there holding up her hands. The whole scene was kind of reminiscent of their first meeting a few weeks prior.

"What the hell Aurora?" She asked heatedly. She didn't have time for this she had to get the motel room patch herself up and pack her stuff and get the hell out of dodge, especially since there would be a lot of demons on her trail now after what just went down.

The blond smiled slightly as if to defuse the tension between them. "Didn't mean to sneak up on you had to make sure you weren't being followed."

Kylie narrowed her eyes. "How, by following me yourself?"

Aurora sighed. "No, but I saw you walking and noticed a few hell spawn following you had to take 'em out. You didn't even notice." She paused to take in the appearance of the two. "Looks like you went through hell."

Even if the comment was meant to be a joke Kylie flinched a little but composed herself quickly. "I'm fine." She answered defensively. Her breathing became labored and she started to see white spots dancing in her vision, she felt as if her legs could no longer support her weight. She felt like she was ready collapse and Aurora knew this, she looped an arm around her waist and let her lean against her. Aurora used her weight to keep them both supported as they walked forward, with Ozzy walking slowly behind them.

When Aurora got to her car she opened the back door to let Ozzy jump in the back; then she helped Kylie in to the passenger seat being careful of her injuries. She then jumped into the driver's seat and sped out of the empty lot putting as much distance between her and that place.

"Do you think you can hang in there until we can get somewhere safe?" Aurora asked giving Kylie a nervous look.

Kylie nodded painfully wincing a little in the process. "Yeah I'll be peachy. Where are we going anyways?" She moved to were her head was resting on the glass and she stared ahead at the empty road ahead of them.

Aurora kept her eyes straight on the road. "Sioux Falls, South Dakota; taking you were my family is you'll be safe."

Kylie felt the promise in her words and her heart started to feel heavy; it had been a long time since someone vowed to keep her safe.

Aurora looked at her and sighed. "You might want to get some sleep and get your strength back; I'll wake you when we get to where we are going."

Kylie nodded feeling relaxed enough around Aurora to close her eyes.

"_Momma." The little girl whimpered frightened grasping her mother's hand._

_The woman bent down to her daughter's eye level. "Oh, Kylie." The woman breathed out pushing stray strand of her hair out her eyes so she could look into her daughters dark green eyes. "I want you to know that I love you more than anything." _

_The little girl wrapped her tiny arms around her mother "I love you too momma." _

_The woman got up and grabbed her daughters arm and ushered her into the bathroom with a very serious expression on her face. "I want you to stay here, don't come out for nothing." _

_Kylie looked up ready to protest. "But…" Her little lip wobbled she was growing more frightened by the moment. _

_The woman shook her head cutting off her daughters protest. She quickly shoved her daughter in the bathroom before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She quickly locked door._

_Kylie sat in the corner hugging her knees to her chest with her heads over her ears trying to drown out the screams of her mother as she rocked back and forth, tears clouding her vision. _

_What felt like hours later the little girl numbly walked out of the bathroom. The motel room was trashed, clear evidence of blood splattered across the walls. Kylie's mother was nowhere in sight._

Kylie jerked awake. It took her a few moments to remember that she was in Aurora's car. Ozzy whined from the back seat, he took his nose and nuzzled her arm. She sighed and petted his head to reassure her old friend that she was ok. "It's ok, boy." She muttered ignoring the worried glances that Aurora was sending her from the driver's seat.

Aurora was quiet for a long period of time before she spoke up. "If you want to talk about it…"

Her words hung in the air as Kylie cut her off with a shake of her head. "No offense I really don't."

Aurora stay silent but nodded understanding the other woman's need for privacy.

It was almost daylight when Aurora pulled her car n front of and old junk yard. "Here we are. Singer Salvage."

**AN: So? What do you think? Was t worth the wait. I really want to finish ths story, so will try my best to keep t updated.**

**Please review.**


End file.
